Modern telephones and in particular VoIP telephones generally maintain a number of lists that show different types of calls. For example a telephone may maintain a list of “missed calls”, a list of “received calls”, a list of “outgoing calls”, etc.
A typical telephone user receives many different types of telephone calls. All the telephone calls that a typical user receives are not of equal importance. Some telephone calls merely provide information and such messages require no follow-on action. Other messages require some follow-on action. In some situations, the follow-on action involves a “call back” to the calling party. In other situations other types of action are needed.
In order to efficiently use the many features that modern telephones offer, it would be desirable if a telephone provided more information than just a telephone number, about the calls that are in call lists. For example, it would be desirable if a caller could indicate that a particular call is particularly important.